Create-A-Cat: Stormpool's Journey
by Devon2016
Summary: Hey! I need cats for my story and I need your help! For more information, just read inside! :) I do not own Warrior Cats. OC Submissions Closed.
1. Allegiances - Version 1

Hey! This is my first ever Warriors story and I am in need of cats! I hope this story goes well and with your help, it will! The allegiances are down below and just again for reference: I do not own Warriors.

Here are a few rules/guidelines that you need to know before submitting any cats.  
1\. Basic info - Gender, pelt color, eye color, allegiance, and title. Cats without these things will not be accepted and I will not track you down for the extra info.  
2\. Additional info (not needed, but you can add these) - personality, short bio, family (if submitting more than one cat), friends (again if submitting more than one cat), etc.  
3\. Be creative! This is the fun part. The **most** creative warrior submitted **per** Clan will become the deputy of that Clan, but that is my choice. (Sorry!)  
4\. No supernatural or unrealistic traits, i.e. glow-in-the-dark claws, red/purple eyes, etc.  
5\. No cat names from the actual stories! Again be creative  
6\. There is no limit to the amount of cats entered, just don't submit to me every single cat for every single position and expect me to pick all of them.

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Robinstar – A light gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Thinfeather – A long-haired, light brown tom with soft blue eyes

 **Warriors:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** 1\. Stormpool – A small light gray tom with dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

2.

3.

 **Queens:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Applestar – A reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkpelt – A dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

 **Queens:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

WindClan

 **Leader:** Maplestar – A tortoiseshell she-cat with large paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Eagleflight – A white and brown tom with narrow green eyes

 **Warriors:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

 **Queens:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Froststar – A black tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and piercing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightstream – A light gray she-cat with white paws and glowing green eyes

 **Warriors:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

 **Queens:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

* * *

I will update my list everyday until all slots are filled! Thanks and have fun! :D


	2. Allegiances - Version 2

Hey! This is my first ever Warriors story and I am in need of cats! I hope this story goes well and with your help, it will! The allegiances are down below and just again for reference: I do not own Warriors.

Here are a few rules/guidelines that you need to know before submitting any cats.  
1\. Basic info - Gender, pelt color, eye color, allegiance, and title. Cats without these things will not be accepted and I will not track you down for the extra info.  
2\. Additional info (not needed, but you can add these) - personality, short bio, family (if submitting more than one cat), friends (again if submitting more than one cat), etc.  
3\. Be creative! This is the fun part. The **most** creative warrior submitted **per** Clan will become the deputy of that Clan, but that is my choice. (Sorry!)  
4\. No supernatural or unrealistic traits, i.e. glow-in-the-dark claws, red/purple eyes, etc.  
5\. No cat names from the actual stories! Again be creative  
6\. There is no limit to the amount of cats entered, just don't submit to me every single cat for every single position and expect me to pick all of them.

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Robinstar – Light gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Bearfang – Massive, broad shouldered scarred white tom with powerful claws and dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Thinfeather – Long-haired, light brown tom with soft blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Stormpaw

 **Warriors:** Stormwhisker – Dark-gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Ravenheart – Tall, pitch black she-cat with a gray tail and dark brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Adderstrike – Large brown tabby tom with a fluffy white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Adderclaw – Lanky, brown tom with a scar on his back left leg and dark amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Marshpaw

Brindleclaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white front paw and amber eyes

Hazelwhisker – Medium-dark brown she-cat with light brown ears, light brown tail tip and hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Leafclaw – Light brown tom with green eyes

Timberstripe – White tom with tawny tabby patches and hazel eyes

Morningheart – Pale gray she-cat with light amber eyes

Echostep – Lithe, small, white she-cat with thick fur, silver spots on her flanks, her right eye is green, and her left is blue. She has deep, ugly scars on the right side of her face.

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw – Small light gray tom with dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

Redpaw – Tall, pure ginger-red she-cat with a nick on the outside of her right ear and bright blue eys

Birchpaw – Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with creamy paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw – White tom with grey paws and dark amber eyes

Marshpaw – Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Berrypelt – Bright ginger-red she-cat with a pure white muzzle and striking green eyes  
 **Kits:** Rowankit (reddish-brown tom with brown muzzle and bright amber eyes), Applekit (dark brown tom with white muzzle, white belly, and light amber eyes)

Milkcloud – White she-cat with glossy fur and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Alderkit (gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes), Dewkit (light-brown tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes), Rainkit (gray-and-black tom with amber eyes)

Speckledflame – Speckled ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (dark reddish-brown tom with a small splash of white on his chest and amber eyes), Foxkit (fox-like dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes), Smallkit (brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes)

 **Elders:** Cloudjump – Ragged, pure white tom with a badly scarred back and pale brown eyes

2.

3.

4.

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Applestar – Reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkpelt – Dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** Fogpaw – Smoky black she-cat with blue eyes

2.

3.

 **Queens:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2,

3,

 **Elders:** Nightsong – Elderly, jet-black she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes; former medicine cat

2.

3.

4.

WindClan

 **Leader:** Maplestar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Eagleflight – White and brown tom with narrow green eyes

 **Warriors:** 1.

2.

Stonefang – Dark gray tom with silver paws and blue eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

 **Queens:** Lightsong – Ginger she-cat with dark speckles and light orange eyes  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver tom with grey paws and orange eyes), Squirrelkit (ginger tom with silver paws and blue eyes), Dark-kit (dark gray she-cat with dark speckles and blue eyes)

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Froststar – Black tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and piercing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightstream – Light gray she-cat with white paws and glowing green eyes

 **Warriors:** 1.

2.

Willowtail – Large, battle-scarred, hardy tom with sleek, dense blue-black fur and amber eyes

Aspenfrost – Light cream-colored tom with a white paw and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Mistdapple – White she-cat with a light gray tail tip and blue eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** Shellpaw – Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

2.

3.

 **Queens:** Pebblewhisker – Mid-gray tabby she-cat with lots of white and dark gray on her tail and green eyes.  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver she-cat with mid-gray ears and turquoise eyes), Snowkit (white she-cat with light blue eyes)

2.

3.

 **Elders:** Palewhisker – Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes

2.

3.

4.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Team ThunderClan! Almost all ThunderClan slots are filled with the exception of the elders slots. Keep sending in your cats because I still need submissions. Also congratulations to Wolfbane's Daughter! Their OC is Bearfang and he is the ThunderClan deputy! Like I said keep on sending them in. See you soon! :D**


	3. Allegiances - Version 3

Hey! This is my first ever Warriors story and I am in need of cats! I hope this story goes well and with your help, it will! The allegiances are down below and just again for reference: I do not own Warriors.

Here are a few rules/guidelines that you need to know before submitting any cats.  
1\. Basic info - Gender, pelt color, eye color, allegiance, and title. Cats without these things will not be accepted and I will not track you down for the extra info.  
2\. Additional info (not needed, but you can add these) - personality, short bio, family (if submitting more than one cat), friends (again if submitting more than one cat), etc.  
3\. Be creative! This is the fun part. The **most** creative warrior submitted **per** Clan will become the deputy of that Clan, but that is my choice. (Sorry!)  
4\. No supernatural or unrealistic traits, i.e. glow-in-the-dark claws, red/purple eyes, etc.  
5\. No cat names from the actual stories! Again be creative  
6\. There is no limit to the amount of cats entered, just don't submit to me every single cat for every single position and expect me to pick all of them.

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Robinstar – Light gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Bearfang – Massive, broad shouldered scarred white tom with powerful claws and dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Thinfeather – Long-haired, light brown tom with soft blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Stormpaw

 **Warriors:** Stormwhisker – Dark-gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Ravenheart – Tall, pitch black she-cat with a gray tail and dark brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Adderstrike – Large brown tabby tom with a fluffy white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Adderclaw – Lanky, brown tom with a scar on his back left leg and dark amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Marshpaw

Brindleclaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white front paw and amber eyes

Hazelwhisker – Medium-dark brown she-cat with light brown ears, light brown tail tip and hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Leafclaw – Light brown tom with green eyes

Timberstripe – White tom with tawny tabby patches and hazel eyes

Morningheart – Pale gray she-cat with light amber eyes

Echostep – Lithe, small, white she-cat with thick fur, silver spots on her flanks, her right eye is green, and her left is blue. She has deep, ugly scars on the right side of her face.

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw – Small light gray tom with dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

Redpaw – Tall, pure ginger-red she-cat with a nick on the outside of her right ear and bright blue eys

Birchpaw – Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with creamy paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw – White tom with grey paws and dark amber eyes

Marshpaw – Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:** Berrypelt – Bright ginger-red she-cat with a pure white muzzle and striking green eyes  
 **Kits:** Rowankit (reddish-brown tom with brown muzzle and bright amber eyes), Applekit (dark brown tom with white muzzle, white belly, and light amber eyes)

Milkcloud – White she-cat with glossy fur and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Alderkit (gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes), Dewkit (light-brown tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes), Rainkit (gray-and-black tom with amber eyes)

Speckledflame – Speckled ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (dark reddish-brown tom with a small splash of white on his chest and amber eyes), Foxkit (fox-like dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes), Smallkit (brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes)

 **Elders:** Cloudjump – Ragged, pure white tom with a badly scarred back and pale brown eyes

Auburnfrost – Ginger she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and blue eyes

3.

4.

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Applestar – Reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Finchshade – Light brown tom with dark gray paws, tail, and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Deadpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkpelt – Dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Pinefall – Long-haired, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Duststorm – Dust-brown tom with white stripes and calm brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Fogpaw

Brownstripe – Dark gray tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

Aspenfang – Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Roselight – Lean, lithe reddish-brown she-cat with faint tabby markings, a white muzzle bordered by black lines that connect to her green eyes, and a white underbelly

Fallowfire – Broad, slightly muscular pale brown tom with faint leopard-like markings that are bolder on his bottom, shoulders, and nape of the neck with gray eyes

Darkshade – Very small and skinny dark gray tom with short fur, a white splotch on his chest and narrow gold eyes

Morningfrost – Golden brown she-cat with white stripes and hazel eyes

Cherryheart – Russet she-cat with white spots and sky blue eyes

Jaycloud – Grey blue tabby tom with leaf green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Fogpaw – Smoky black she-cat with blue eyes

Deadpaw – Dust-brown tom with black spots and relaxed brown eyes

Badgerpaw – Pitch black tom with a light gray stripe going from his forehead to his tail and brown eyes

 **Queens:** Dawnflower – Golden brown she-cat with black spots, white paws and hazel eyes  
 **Kit:** Flightkit (dusty brown she-cat with black spots, a white paw, a white underbelly, and brown eyes

2,

3,

 **Elders:** Nightsong – Elderly, jet-black she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes; former medicine cat

Oaktail – Light gray she-cat with an oak brown tail and brown eyes

3.

4.

WindClan

 **Leader:** Maplestar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Eagleflight – White and brown tom with narrow green eyes

 **Warriors:** 1.

Fallowwing – Pale brown tom with white paws, white chest, and green eyes

Stonefang – Dark gray tom with silver paws and blue eyes

Lynxclaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Apprentices:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

 **Queens:** Lightsong – Ginger she-cat with dark speckles and light orange eyes  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver tom with grey paws and orange eyes), Squirrelkit (ginger tom with silver paws and blue eyes), Dark-kit (dark gray she-cat with dark speckles and blue eyes)

2,

3,

 **Elders:** ALL SPACES OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Froststar – Black tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and piercing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** OPEN

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightstream – Light gray she-cat with white paws and glowing green eyes

 **Warriors:** Mouseswipe – Large, dark gray tom with beady green eyes

Clawpelt – A heavily scarred, light gray tom with a white belly and brown eyes

Willowtail – Large, battle-scarred, hardy tom with sleek, dense blue-black fur and amber eyes

Aspenfrost – Light cream-colored tom with a white paw and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Mistdapple – White she-cat with a light gray tail tip and blue eyes

6.

7.

Silverwillow – Light silver tabby she-cat with white paws and pale brown eyes

Coralshine – White she-cat with pale silver and blue-grey markings and blue eyes

Rainclaw – Black tom with dark gray stripes down his back, unusual grey claws, and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Shellpaw – Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

2.

3.

 **Queens:** Pebblewhisker – Mid-gray tabby she-cat with lots of white and dark gray on her tail and green eyes.  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver she-cat with mid-gray ears and turquoise eyes), Snowkit (white she-cat with light blue eyes)

Mistfur – Light gray she-cat with two nicks outside her white right ear and pale blue eyes  
 **Kit:** Mistykit (light gray tom with patches of white, dark gray, and pale green eyes)

3.

 **Elders:** Palewhisker – Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes

Greycloud – Very light gray tom with a white muzzle and blind blue eyes

Stormleap – Lanky, dark gray tom with badly scarred ears and dull amber eyes

4.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guys! Almost all slots are filled as you can see. ShadowClan is nearly full as well as ThunderClan. RiverClan and WindClan need some more support. I'm thinking I will have ONE more update after this one. Any empty slots will just be left blank. So if you want your cat to have a chance at being deputy of Wind or RiverClan, submit more cats to me. Oh and congratulations to Snowwolf12132! Their OC was Finchshade and he has become the deputy of ShadowClan! :D :D Keep them coming guys and thanks for all the support!**


	4. Allegiances - Final Version

**A/N: This is it! Thanks everyone for your submissions! There were a lot of creative cats that I couldn't just narrow it down to my original list. So everyone's cats made the cut and only the special ones made deputy of their clans! Some clans like RiverClan and ThunderClan have many, many warriors, so when I begin the story, try to understand that I cannot get to every cat.**

 **Also, if your cat had personalities and history, I may not use them because your cat may not play an important role. But I will try to keep kinship in play when writing. Please, if you submitted an OC, you are more than welcome to leave me a PM or review to correct any KINSHIP errors. I will ignore you if your problem has anything to do with your cat not being mentioned enough, bio is wrong, or personality is off what you gave me. That's why I made personalities optional; I may not use them. Sorry, but as you can see, I cannot keep up with this many different personalities unless I come up with them myself.**

 **On a more happier note, congratulations to OMGitzTINA XD! Their OC is Silentwhisper and she is the deputy of RiverClan! Also to flightleaf22334! Stonefang is the deputy of WindClan!**

 **My prologue of the story should be up really soon! :D I will have this list of cats as the first chapter as well! I will explain any questions or comments you may have for me on that chapter! The story will be titled, Stormpool's Journey: The Darkened Moon. Please look it up and favorite/follow/review! It will be extremely helpful! Thanks! And enjoy! :D**

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Robinstar – Light gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Bearfang – Massive, broad shouldered scarred white tom with powerful claws and dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Thinfeather – Long-haired, light brown tom with soft blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Stormpaw

 **Warriors:** Stormwhisker – Dark-gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Ravenheart – Tall, pitch black she-cat with a gray tail and dark brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Adderstrike – Large brown tabby tom with a fluffy white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Adderclaw – Lanky, brown tom with a scar on his back left leg and dark amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Marshpaw

Brindleclaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white front paw and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Grasspaw**

Hazelwhisker – Medium-dark brown she-cat with light brown ears, light brown tail tip and hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Leafclaw – Light brown tom with green eyes

Timberstripe – White tom with tawny tabby patches and hazel eyes

Morningheart – Pale gray she-cat with light amber eyes

Echostep – Lithe, small, white she-cat with thick fur, silver spots on her flanks, her right eye is green, and her left is blue. She has deep, ugly scars on the right side of her face.

Fallensong – Sleek black she-cat with silver streaks and turquoise eyes

Emberdust – Muscular black tom with gray paws, gray ears, and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw – Small light gray tom with dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

Redpaw – Tall, pure ginger-red she-cat with a nick on the outside of her right ear and bright blue eys

Birchpaw – Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with creamy paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw – White tom with grey paws and dark amber eyes

Marshpaw – Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Grasspaw – White tom with little ginger patches and green eyes

 **Queens:** Berrypelt – Bright ginger-red she-cat with a pure white muzzle and striking green eyes  
 **Kits:** Rowankit (reddish-brown tom with brown muzzle and bright amber eyes), Applekit (dark brown tom with white muzzle, white belly, and light amber eyes)

Milkcloud – White she-cat with glossy fur and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Alderkit (gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes), Dewkit (light-brown tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes), Rainkit (gray-and-black tom with amber eyes)

Speckledflame – Speckled ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (dark reddish-brown tom with a small splash of white on his chest and amber eyes), Foxkit (fox-like dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes), Smallkit (brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes)

Bluecloud – Silver-blue she-cat with a scar down her flank and gray eyes  
 **Kits:** Cinderkit (black she-cat with one gray paw, one gray ear, gray tail tip and pale blue eyes), Swiftkit (silver tabby tom with gray tail tip, gray paws, and amber eyes), Meadowkit (silver-blue she-cat with white paws and light green eyes)

 **Elders:** Cloudjump – Ragged, pure white tom with a badly scarred back and pale brown eyes

Greynose – Lanky, pure white tom with faded gray legs, gray nose, and dull brown eyes

Auburnfrost – Ginger she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and blue eyes

Shrubtail – Black and brown tom with a short shrub-like tail and green eyes

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Applestar – Reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Finchshade – Light brown tom with dark gray paws, tail, and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Deadpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkpelt – Dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Pinefall – Long-haired, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Deadpaw

Duststorm – Dust-brown tom with white stripes and calm brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Fogpaw

Brownstripe – Dark gray tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Badgerpaw

Aspenfang – Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Roselight – Lean, lithe reddish-brown she-cat with faint tabby markings, a white muzzle bordered by black lines that connect to her green eyes, and a white underbelly

Fallowfire – Broad, slightly muscular pale brown tom with faint leopard-like markings that are bolder on his bottom, shoulders, and nape of the neck with gray eyes

Darkshade – Very small and skinny dark gray tom with short fur, a white splotch on his chest and narrow gold eyes

Morningfrost – Golden brown she-cat with white stripes and hazel eyes

Cherryheart – Russet she-cat with white spots and sky blue eyes

Jaycloud – Grey blue tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Juniperpelt – Russet tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mudstomp – Brown tabby tom with darker paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Fogpaw – Smoky black she-cat with blue eyes

Deadpaw – Dust-brown tom with black spots and relaxed brown eyes

Badgerpaw – Pitch black tom with a light gray stripe going from his forehead to his tail and brown eyes

 **Queens:** Dawnflower – Golden brown she-cat with black spots, white paws and hazel eyes  
 **Kit:** Flightkit (dusty brown she-cat with black spots, a white paw, a white underbelly, and brown eyes

Amberdawn – Dark orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws  
 **Kits:** Darkkit (Black tom with a white tail tip and dark green eyes), Pinekit (Dark brown she-cat with white ears and cyan eyes)

 **Elders:** Nightsong – Elderly, jet-black she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes; former medicine cat

Oaktail – Light gray she-cat with an oak brown tail and brown eyes

WindClan

 **Leader:** Maplestar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Stonefang – Dark gray tom with silver paws and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Daypaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Eagleflight – White and brown tom with narrow green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Pondpaw

 **Warriors:** Fallowwing – Pale brown tom with white paws, white chest, and green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

Racoonmask – Big silver tom with black patches and golden eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw

Lynxclaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Firepaw

Dappleshade – Brown and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Gorsestrike – Muscular pale brown tom with white paws, muzzle, ears, underbelly, and green eyes  
 **Apprentice: Sedgepaw**

Graytail – Gray tom with dark paws, dark tail, and amber eyes

Ravenwing – Black she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflight – Dark brown she-cat with a light brown chest and two mixed eyes, right amber and left blue

Hailstorm – Dark gray tom with white spots and blue eyes

Shrewbreeze – Lithe, light brown she-cat with round, amber eyes

Apple-ear – Brown she-cat with an orange ear and yellow-brown eyes

Treefur – Brown tom with light orange speckles on his neck with brown eyes

 **Apprentices:** Pondpaw – Pale gray she-cat with big dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice

Duskpaw – Pale grey tom with silver stripes and amber eyes

Cherrypaw – Dark ginger she-cat with white paws, ears, tail tip and green eyes.

Swiftpaw – Small, lithe, extremely feminine white tom with black patches and blue-gray eyes

Hazelpaw – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Firepaw – Ginger tom with green eyes

Daypaw – Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and bright blue eyes

Dovepaw – Lithe, pure white she-cat with strong back legs, and light amber eyes

Sedgepaw – Small white she-cat with pale brown patches and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Lightsong – Ginger she-cat with dark speckles and light orange eyes  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver tom with grey paws and orange eyes), Squirrelkit (ginger tom with silver paws and blue eyes), Dark-kit (dark gray she-cat with dark speckles and blue eyes)

Acornnose – Small white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes  
 **Kits:** Sunkit (golden she-cat with white paws, white chest, and blue eyes), Heatherkit (white she-cat with silver and black stripes, and aqua eyes), Falconkit (pale grey tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes)

Snowflower – White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes), Rosekit (Cream-colored she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes)

Silverheart – Silver and black she-cat with brown underbelly and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Stripekit (White tom with black stripes and blue eyes), Beekit (Yellow she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes)

Fennelsong – Lean, dainty pale golden she-cat with a toffee hue on her tail, back neck fur, and face and pallid sea blue-green eyes  
 **Kits:** Expecting Kits

 **Elders:** Loststep – Heavily scarred, light brown tom with a missing paw on his left back leg and bright blue eyes

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Froststar – Black tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and piercing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Silentwhisper - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eye; she has a scar on her throat that ruined her vocal cords

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightstream – Light gray she-cat with white paws and glowing green eyes

 **Warriors:** Aspenfrost – Light cream-colored tom with a white paw and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Mouseswipe – Large, dark gray tom with beady green eyes

Clawpelt – A heavily scarred, light gray tom with a white belly and brown eyes

Willowtail – Large, battle-scarred, hardy tom with sleek, dense blue-black fur and amber eyes

Lilywhisker – Golden brown she-cat with white ears, paws, tail tip, muzzle, and blue eyes

Sunfoot – Bright ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Mistdapple – White she-cat with a light gray tail tip and blue eyes

Icepetal – Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Blizzarfur – Black she-cat with white dapples and ice blue eyes

Skyleap – White tom with ginger splotches

Silverwillow – Light silver tabby she-cat with white paws and pale brown eyes

Coralshine – White she-cat with pale silver and blue-grey markings and blue eyes

Rainclaw – Black tom with dark gray stripes down his back, unusual grey claws, and amber eyes  
Phoenixfire – Ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes and bright green eyes

Pebblefall – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Ripplepelt – Blue-gray she-cat with black whiskers, a fluffy tail with dark blue-gray rings around it and dark blue eyes

Sunstream – Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, a white chest and green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Shellpaw – Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Pebblewhisker – Mid-gray tabby she-cat with lots of white and dark gray on her tail and green eyes.  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver she-cat with mid-gray ears and turquoise eyes), Snowkit (white she-cat with light blue eyes)

Mistfur – Light gray she-cat with two nicks outside her white right ear and pale blue eyes  
 **Kit:** Mistykit (light gray tom with patches of white, dark gray, and pale green eyes)

Snowstorm – Pure, fluffy white she-cat with piercing blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Bluekit (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes), Blizzardkit (large, broad-shouldered tom white tom with light blue eyes), Icekit (Small, sickly pure white tom with blue eyes)

Amberfoot – Light orange she-cat with green eyes  
 **Kits:** Swiftkit (light gray with white belly, tail, and aqua eyes), Pebblekit (Light gray tom with dark gray specks and green eyes), Ravenkit (black she-cat with white ears, belly, and blue eyes), Smokekit (Dark gray tom with white spots and green eyes)

 **Elders:** Palewhisker – Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes

Greycloud – Very light gray tom with a white muzzle and blind blue eyes

Stormleap – Lanky, dark gray tom with badly scarred ears and dull amber eyes

Frost-tail – Light gray she-cat with a white tail and pale green eyes


End file.
